Pokémon, Kingdom of Darkness
by Einodia
Summary: Alec, un type à qui la vie ne sourit pas, se retrouve plongé dans un univers que tout bon gamin connaît : Pokémon. Mais rapidement, il va se rendre compte que le monde de bisounours dépeint dans la série n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il va avoir sous les yeux.
1. Introduction

Bien le bonjour sur une toute nouvelle fanfiction écrite de mes petites mains, ayant pour thème l'univers des pokémons :P Étant assez débutante dans l'écriture de fanfictions, les reviews sont TRÈÈÈÈS appréciées, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'une ou deux personnes nous suivent, et puis, quoi de mieux que des commentaires extérieurs pour nous faire avancer?

**Résumé** : Alec, pauvre type solitaire qui ne fait confiance à personne, se retrouve soudainement plongé dans un univers qui lui est légèrement familier. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il se réveillerait dans ce monde rêvé par tous les gamins de la Terre, celui du dessin animé et des célèbres jeux vidéo, Pokémon? Bah lui, il ne veut absolument pas y croire. Et surtout, il veut retourner chez lui! Il n'est pas fait pour un monde de bisounours où tous les gamins sont tarés et où des bestioles lui collent aux basques! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, avant de mettre le nez dehors. Rapidement, il va comprendre que les films, la série et les jeux n'ont rien – mais rien du tout! – à voir avec ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

**Avant de commencer** : Donc, voilà, je m'inspire un tout petit peu de la série, beaucoup des jeux (surtout pour le parcours) mais il y a énormément de choses qui vont changer.

Premièrement, je prends comme acquis la capacité de nager (surf), de couper (coupe) et de voler (vol). Donc en gros, les CS n'existent pas et ne sont pas nécessaires pour avancer dans l'histoire.

Ensuite, certains pokémons ne seront pas là, par exemple, les Ronflex qui bloquent le passage. Peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être, on pourra en croiser un dans l'histoire, mais on n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher la pokéflûte à l'autre bout du monde pour le réveiller. Aussi, par exemple, les oiseaux légendaires ne seront pas là, à part un. Vous verrez lequel ;)

De plus (ce point explique les deux points d'en haut), fini les trajets entre les villes qui prennent une journée de marche. Non, maintenant, c'est beeeeeaucoup plus long. Ne faudrait pas qu'en dix chapitres tout soit terminé! C'est pour cela que les divers objets nécessaires pour tel ou tel truc ne seront pas là, pour ne pas se faire des détours d'un mois (chiant à écrire, personnellement).

Aussi, en ce qui concerne les pokémons. Je ne suis pas vraiment les niveaux (vous verrez tout au long de la fiction, certains peuvent évoluer beaucoup plus tard, d'autres plus tôt). Tout dépend de où et quand j'ai besoin de telle ou telle chose. Bien sûr, pour ne pas faire comme ''Ouuuh méchant champion, je te bats en deux coups!'' il y aura des pertes. Ce détail se rapporte au dernier point en dessous.

Donc finalement, je mets un WARNING. Le monde pokémon de ma fanfiction n'est pas un monde de bisounours, loin de là! Il y aura des morts, beaucoup de morts, de la violence, des décapitations, de la charcuterie, enfin, vous avez compris. Je peux me faire peur, parfois ^^' Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura aussi des petits moments jouliiis.

Un deuxième finalement (eh oui), mes chapitres ne seront pas tous de la même longueur. Dans certains, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses se passent, alors que dans d'autres, ce ne sont que des transitions, ou plutôt des chapitres pour se relaxer après une grosse lecture (pour vous) et crampe aux doigts (pour moi). Aussi, je spoil un peu, mais ça se peut que cette fanfiction ne soit que la première partie. Et oui, j'ai déjà des idées pour une autre fanfiction reliée à celle-ci héhé …

Oh, j'allais oublier! J'ai pratiquement tout le plan d'écriture de fait, surtout en ce qui concerne les évènements et les pokémons d'Alec. Mais si vous avez des demandes spéciales, des requêtes, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review avec vos idées, et je verrai ce que je peux faire :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_« Hakuna matata_

_Mais quelle phrase magnifique_

_Hakuna matata_

_Quel chant fantastique_

_Ces mots signifient_

_Que tu vivras ta vie_

_Sans aucun souci_

_Philosophie_

_Hakuna matata »_

Juste pour bien vous la mettre dans la tête ;D


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

Qui a éteint la lumière, fut ma première pensée. La noirceur m'entourait de partout. Puis, avec un temps de retard, je me rendis compte que je _flottais_. Je ne ressentais ni le sol sous mes pieds, ni le poids de l'apesanteur sur mon corps. En fait, je ne ressentais rien du tout. C'était comme si tout l'univers avait été effacé d'un seul coup, pour ne laisser que du vide. Avec moi en plein milieu. Impossible de savoir si j'avais la tête en bas. Si bas il existait. Je n'en étais pas certain. J'avais beau regardé à droite et à gauche, c'était le noir complet. Rapidement, l'idée me vint que c'était probablement un rêve. Un rire me prit à la gorge, quel idiot je faisais de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Rien ne résonna dans les ténèbres, rien ne franchit mes lèvres. Arrivais-je simplement à respirer? Je tentai. L'air refusa d'entrer dans ma gorge. Je paniquai. J'allais mourir! Mes mains cherchèrent mon visage. Rien. Ni visage. Ni mains. Cette fois, ce fut la panique totale. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Du moins, je _crus_ le sentir battre de plus en plus cœur. Avais-je seulement un cœur?

« _**Du calme, Alec**_, pensais-je. _**Ce n'est qu'un rêve, après tout.**_ » Je souris. « _**Rien qu'un p*tain de rêve.**_ » Il ne me restait plus qu'à me réveiller. Mais la technique du pinçage de peau, ici, ne semblait pas fonctionner. Je n'avais pas de doigts. Autant attendre, ça allait bien finir par passer. Les rêves, c'était ce que ça faisait. Et lorsque je me réveillerai, ça ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir à la limite de mon inconscience. C'était _toujours_ ce que les rêves faisaient. Du moins, les miens. Cette pensée me fit naturellement me demander quand est-ce que je m'étais endormi. Je fronçai mes sourcils imaginaires. J'étais chez moi, non? Je m'étais couché, puis endormi. C'était ce que faisaient toutes les personnes. Malgré cela, un doute persistait. Impossible de me rappeler avec exactitude ce que je faisais avant d'aller me coucher. Étais-je rentré tard? Il me semblait que oui. Comme chaque soir. Pour retarder le moment où je serais seul à regarder le plafond, sur mon canapé-lit rongé par je ne sais quelle bestiole. À écouter mes voisins d'en haut se disputer. Comme chaque soir. Puis à me remémorer cette journée pourrie de cette vie. Comme chaque soir. Cette vie pourrie et vide qui au final était comme dans ce rêve où j'étais. C'était probablement ce que j'avais fait avant de m'endormir.

Encore là, un doute s'insinua dans mon esprit. Et si ce n'était pas ça? Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre, je le sentais. C'était bien la seule chose que je ressentais ici. Et ce doute grandissait, jusqu'à m'obséder. Et m'exaspérer. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Tout de suite. MAINTENANT.

_Clac._

Je tournai la tête. Un bruit. J'avais clairement entendu un bruit. Faible, mais qui résonnait encore, tout autour de moi. C'était comme si ce bruit s'était transformé en vibrations. C'était trop bizarre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pris avant de m'endormir. Mais plus jamais! Une masse s'écrasa sur mon visage et je criais silencieusement. Qu'est-ce que c'était?! Je gigotai, commençant à me sentir malade. Encore une fois, cette masse inconnue me cogna légèrement le visage. Une étrange sensation m'envahit. Comme des picotements. La lumière se fit dans ma tête, contrairement aux alentours. Doucement, je sentis cinq petits points me tâter le visage, produisant des picotements. C'était ma main! J'avais retrouvé ma main! J'eus envie de rire, mais ce fut de courte durée. Le même bruit que plus tôt se fit à nouveau entendre. Mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais entendu. Mes tympans vibrèrent, assaillis par un son ressemblant à une trompe, grave et continu. Qui se rapprochait. Cette fois, la peur me prit. Cette fameuse peur irrationnelle quand on _ne voyait pas_ ce qui allait nous tomber dessus.

Je fus littéralement assailli, lorsque le son m'atteignit de plein fouet. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer, de rire, même. Je me sentais tiré de tous les côtés, jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Mais ce qui fut le pire, c'était la lumière. Vive et aveuglante, soudaine. J'arrêtai de respirer, aspiré par le flot de sensations jusqu'alors disparues. Et aussi aspiré par _quelque chose_, qui me tirait maintenant vers le bas. J'avais l'impression d'être déchiqueté de toute part, et pourtant j'entendis un rire. Un rire dément. Je crois bien que c'était le mien. Et au travers de ce rire, une voix. Une voix glacée qui me disait : _**Qui es-tu?**_

Et _BAM_.

(ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

La tête me tournait et j'avais envie de vomir. Péniblement, j'ouvris un œil, craignant de toujours être coincé dans ce monde de noirceur fichtrement inquiétant. La lumière m'indiqua que je n'étais plus en train de rêver. Et en fait, ce _BAM_ était plutôt moi qui venais de rencontrer violemment un plancher. Lentement, je tâtais la surface, pris appui, et releva ma tête. Je me retrouvais dans une pièce, une _chambre_, plus précisément. Et la couverture à moitié enroulée autour de mes jambes me révéla que j'étais tombé du lit. Secouant la tête pour chasser les relents de ce rêve perturbant, je parvins à me mettre à genoux, repoussant la couverture, faisant craquer ma nuque et mes membres endoloris. Ensuite je posai un regard plus éclairé sur ce qui m'entourait.

« _**Mais où je suis, bordel?!**_ » grognais-je à voix haute. Ce n'était clairement _pas_ ma chambre. Pas avec ces couleurs criardes, de mauvais goût, qui fileraient la migraine à n'importe qui. Et surtout pas avec cet ordinateur et cette console de jeu. Bon sang, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter un frigidaire digne de ce nom, alors ça … Alors la question « _Où je suis_ » prenait tout son sens. Je parvins à me lever et à m'asseoir sur le lit. La théorie qu'on m'avait kidnappé m'effleura l'esprit – la drogue qu'on m'aurait donné expliquerait ce rêve flippant – mais je la rejetais. Je ne me sentais _pas du tout_ prisonnier, dans cette chambre. L'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée me le confirma. Toujours confus, je me levai et me dirigeai vers celui-ci, dans la ferme intention de descendre et de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Du même fait, je passai devant un miroir. Et je me découvris.

Ce visage. Mon visage. Moi au moins deux ans plus jeune. Moi, avant les cernes. Moi, avant le visage blafard et l'air paumé. Moi, avant que ma vie prenne le bord. C'était saisissant, de me retrouver à mes 17 ans. Complètement perdu, j'effleurai mon reflet du bout des doigts. Non, c'était impossible. On ne rajeunissait pas. Et puis, c'était quoi ces fringues?! Je portai un pantalon noir, un t-shirt rouge et noir, et une veste bleue. Autant de couleurs criardes ensemble me donnait le tournis. Et que dire de la paire de bottes rouge et noir. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'acheter de telles chaussures avec mon salaire de merde. Tirant légèrement sur les bords de ma veste pour la défroisser – non, j'étais absolument certain de ne pas m'être endormi avec ça sur le dos hier soir – je pris une grande inspiration et commençai à descendre les escaliers. D'abord ce fut la délicieuse odeur de bacon qui me parvint. Cette odeur, je ne l'avais pas senti depuis des années. Ça remontait au temps où ma famille en était encore une, et où on se réveillait avec notre mère attentionnée dans la cuisine. Dans un réflexe purement idiot, je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, désireux de voir qui était dans la cuisine. Comme si …

Ah non. Sauf erreur de ma part, ce n'était pas ma mère. La femme qui se tournait vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour m'accueillir, m'était complètement inconnue.

« _**Bonjour mon chéri! Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, du bacon, comme tu l'aimes!**_ »

Je restai figé, comme un idiot, un pied toujours posé sur la dernière marche. Impossible de prononcer le moindre son. J'oscillai entre l'envie de fuir, de hurler, ou d'étriper cette femme qui venait de me donner, probablement sans le vouloir, de faux espoirs.

« _**Allez, mange, tant que c'est chaud! Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour le début de ton voyage!**_ »

Cette fois, ma langue se délia, tandis que, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pris place à la table, devant mon assiette plus que remplie.

« _**Quel … Quel voyage?**_ »

Ma « mère » secoua la tête en claquant de la langue, désapprobatrice.

« _**Tu t'es encore couché trop tard. Mais voyons, mon chéri, ton voyage iniatique pokémon!**_ »

Le monde venait d'imploser, ou plutôt mon cerveau. C'était une blague! Ou j'étais encore dans ce maudit rêve! Dans un état végétatif, je gardai le silence, picorant dans mon assiette. Mon esprit restait bloqué sur ce mot : Pokémon. Ce jeu idiot pour les gamins qui consistaient à entraîner de grosses peluches pour en dégommer d'autres et devenir le meilleur _dresseur_. J'avais que très peu regardé cette série étant plus jeune, et parlons même pas du jeu! J'en connaissais que les grandes lignes, et c'était tout. Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI je me mettais à rêver à ça en ce moment?! Ma vie était si désespérante? Non, pas besoin de répondre, petite voix intérieure.

« _**Bon, tu devrais aller voir le Professeur Chen, il doit t'attendre à l'heure qu'il est!**_ »

… Hein? Mon cerveau venait de redémarrer. Qui ça? Je me secouai. Autant aller voir, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, j'allais probablement bientôt me réveiller. Machinalement, je me pinçais. Soit. Cette fois ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ça ne devait pas marcher à tous les coups.

« _**Mon chéri? **_»

Je relevai les yeux. Ma « mère », avec son sourire désespérant sur le visage, m'attendait, un sac à la main. Comme un robot, je me levai et pris le sac et la casquette qu'elle me tendait.

« _**Je t'ai mis des vêtements propres, un peu d'argent de poche, ton portable et de la nourriture pour atteindre Jadielle.**_ »

J'hochai la tête, même si je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait. Ça entrait d'une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me réveiller. Je pris le sac, mis la casquette rouge, bleu et blanche puisqu'elle semblait attendre que ça, et hésitai.

« _**Euh … Merci … mam …**_ »

Le reste resta coincé dans ma gorge nouée. De toute manière, la femme ne m'entendit pas, m'ayant emprisonné dans ses bras, m'étouffant à moitié. Le plus doucement possible, j'entrepris de me défaire de son étreinte et franchis la porte, offrant un sourire hésitant – plus une grimace à vrai dire – à celle qui se prétendait être ma mère.

Lorsque je mis le nez dehors, je découvris un petit village. La route principale – seulement la seule – était bordée de modestes maisons. Il faisait beau, pas un nuage en vue. Je vissai bien comme il faut ma casquette sur mon crâne, pour me protéger les yeux du soleil. J'avais toujours eu les yeux plutôt sensibles, puis me mis en route. Il était où, ce Professeur Chêne? La femme ne m'avait pas donné d'indication. Je me mis donc à marcher au hasard, le sac à dos sur une épaule. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de vie dans ce trou perdu. À part cette femme que je voyais là-bas, qui semblait jardiner, il n'y avait personne … Je plissai les yeux en m'arrêtant près de la maison de l'inconnue. C'était quoi cette chose qu'elle avait à côté d'elle? Non, attendez … Ça courait vers moi maintenant!

« _**M. Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!**_ »

Je faillis partir en courant, lorsque la chose, une sorte de clown humanoïde, fonça vers moi. Bon, d'accord, j'ai failli, aussi, crier comme une fillette. Mais la chose, au lieu de me manger, se contenta de balayer derrière moi, comme si en marchant j'avais déplacé sa poussière. Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, me laissant pétrifié. La femme, des gants de jardinage aux mains, vint me voir.

« _**Alec! Je vois que tu es sur le point de partir, je suis très contente pour toi!**_ »

Elle me connaissait? La bouche sèche, je parvins, Ô miracle, à articuler :

« _**Ou-Oui, je … vais commencer mon voyage … iniatique.**_ »

Autant reprendre les mots de ma « mère ». Ça devait être la bonne chose à dire car la femme me sourit en hochant la tête.

« _**Si jamais tu vois Red, dis-lui de venir faire un tour au Bourg Palette, il me manque, et il manque aussi à M. Mime.**_ »

Red? Bourg Palette? M. Mime? Le dernier devait être cette bestiole qui s'activait ici et là, le deuxième, ce village, mais le premier, aucune idée. J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, puis la rouvris :

« _**D'accord.**_ »

Quoi dire d'autre? La femme me sourit, hocha la tête, puis retourna à son jardin. J'eus une petite pensée pour la monotonie des lieux. Ça devait être déprimant. Enfin, pas plus que ma vie actuelle. Je secouai la tête. Bordel, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me remis à marcher, sans savoir où j'allais. Ce ne fut que lorsque je fus à la sortie du village que je commençai à me poser des questions. Je ne savais PAS DU TOUT où je devais aller. Ce fameux professeur, il était introuvable!

« _**Alec!**_ »

Je poussai un grognement. Encore quelqu'un qui semblait me connaître, mais qui m'était inconnu. Je me retournai. Un homme en blouse blanche de scientifique courait dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta à mes côtés et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour souffler un peu. Il se redressa ensuite, tout rouge, pour presque crier :

« _**Mais où vas-tu comme ça?! C'est dangereux dehors, sans pokémon pour te défendre!**_ »

Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, j'avais encore du mal avec le concept de pokémon = réels, du moins, dans ce rêve. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une petite plaque épinglée sur le sarrau de l'homme. Professeur Chen. Oh. Ça s'écrivait comme ça. Bah, quand on parlait du loup! D'une voix qui se voulait assurée, je répondis :

« _**Je vous cherchais.**_ »

Il me lança un drôle d'air.

« _**Tu n'avais qu'à venir au laboratoire, tu m'aurais trouvé.**_ »

« _**Et il est où, votre labo?**_ »

Ça, c'était la voix de l'irritation qui parlait. Il me lança un drôle d'air.

« _**Mais voyons, Alec, tu sais très bien où il se trouve, tout le temps que tu y as passé …**_ »

Ah bon. Cette fois, j'avais envie de mordre. Le professeur balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour fermer notre discussion fort productive.

« _**Bon, allons-y, je vais te donner ton premier pokémon.**_ »

Celui qui allait me protéger contre les tellement dangereux dangers du monde extérieur. Compris. Je m'abstins de répliquer que je ne voyais absolument pas où était le danger, surtout face à de peluches qui faisait la moitié de ma taille. Dans mes souvenirs, la série télévisée ne montrait que de bêtes insectes, des rats électriques, et des perruches, alors. Je suivis le Professeur, réajustant mon sac sur mes épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'intérieur. Bon sang, c'était le bordel ici! Même moi je ne pourrais pas vivre là-dedans. Et faut dire que j'avais un très grand seuil de tolérance en matière de lieu de vie. L'homme m'expliqua alors, montrant du doigt trois balles rouge et blanche :

« _**Tu as le choix entre ces trois pokémons. Comme à chaque fois, tu peux choisir entre un pokémon feu, eau ou plante.**_ »

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse avec ces balles? Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs et le déclic se fit. C'était des pokéballs! Et là-dedans se trouvaient trois bestioles. Je devais choisir. N'étant pas un exemple parfait de patience, de logique et de réflexion, je pris la première qui était à portée de main. Et maintenant? Je me retins de la fracasser sur la table, il me semblait que ce n'était pas la manière de faire.

« _**Heuuu, sors de là!**_ »

Une gerbe de lumière rouge sortit de la boule, me faisant sursauter, pour former une tête, des pattes et une queue, et finalement donner … une petite tortue?! Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir et déclarai, sarcastique :

« _**C'est ça qui va me protéger des méchantes bestioles dehors? Je suis sauvé!**_ »

(ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

_**Bon alors, je termine ici pour ce chapitre. J'avais l'intention d'aussi inclure le départ du bourg Palette dans celui-ci, mais ça se fera dans le prochain!**_

_**Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment? Je l'accorde, il y a peu de choses qui se passent, mais c'est ce qui arrive dans tout premier chapitre, faut bien planter le décor, non? ;) **_

_**Comme mentionné dans l'introduction, je mélange un peu jeu et série, sans tout prendre de l'un et de l'autre, d'où le Red (et non Sacha) et sa maman accompagné du célèbre M. Mime!**_

_**Au début, j'ai failli prendre Salamèche, mais je me suis ravisée. Carapuce, il a trop la classe quand même, non?**_

_**Des reviews? *0***_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Héhé, eh oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre (c'est plus facile d'écrire la fin de semaine :P). Alors, je voudrais dire que je suis agréablement surprise, je ne pensais pas avoir déjà des reviews au premier chapitre :D C'est un bon début et ça m'encourage beaucoup! **_

_** Guest : Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements! C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai « agrandi » la map de Kanto, si je peux dire, pour éviter que deux trois mouvements et basta, c'est fini :D En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!**_

_** Pandora400 : Oui, ayant déjà lu une fic avec bulbizarre récemment, je l'ai tout de suite écarté. Étant une vraie fan de salamèche, je me suis faite violence et me suis dite : Changeons un peu. Et puis, je vois bien carapuce dans le rôle qu'il va jouer dans l'équipe, héhé :D Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme à voir la suite! Et la suite, la voilà! **_

_**Nous nous étions donc quitté avec Alec, complètement paumé dans ce nouvel univers, qui découvre son nouveau compagnon de route : Carapuce!**_

(ooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo)

**Chapter 02**

Une gerbe de lumière rouge sortit de la boule, me faisant sursauter, pour former une tête, des pattes et une queue, et finalement donner … une petite tortue?! Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir et déclarai, sarcastique :

_« __**C'est ça qui va me protéger des méchantes bestioles dehors? Je suis sauvé!**__ »_

Une trombe d'eau m'arrosa le visage, et, surpris, je crachotai. Secouant la tête, je baissai les yeux vers le responsable, qui me regardait, les pattes sur les hanches, l'air de dire : T'as pas intérêt à me prendre pour un faible! Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche, ce fut un :

« _**Cara!**_ »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça? Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. C'était puéril, mais bon, c'était _une petite tortue_. À part m'arroser comme elle venait de le faire, je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre.

« _**Tu as donc choisi Carapuce. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer comme tu as pu le constater. Mais je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre.**_ »

M'en fiche. Je ne comptais pas rester longtemps dans ce rêve. Ce que je m'abstins de souligner. Nul besoin de rendre ce rêve plus désagréable qu'il ne l'était en me faisant passer pour un fou. Je restai donc planté là, à regarder en chien de faïence la bestiole à mes pieds, qui me rendit un regard de défi, mais qui n'était nullement un regard qui disait : Je te déteste. Loin de là, ce carapuce semblait plutôt calme et confiant. Tout le contraire de ce que je ressentais. Je détournai les yeux pour les poser sur le bordel aux alentours de nous.

« _**Alors, je peux partir, comme ça?**_ »

Le Professeur sursauta soudainement et se tapa le front avec sa main ouverte. Du calme, papi, tu vas faire une crise cardiaque, sinon, avais-je envie de dire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se disait. Même dans un foutu rêve.

« _**J'ai oublié. Il faut que je te donne quelques petites choses avant que tu commences ton voyage.**_ »

Je soupirai. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi distrait. Le regardant s'agiter dans tous les sens et foutre le bordel encore plus – quoique, c'était difficile, rendu là – je sentis soudainement quelque chose me tapoter l'épaule. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui faillis faire une crise cardiaque. Je me retournai, les poings levés, le cœur battant cent à l'heure … pour découvrir un autre type, à peu près mon âge, qui me regardait, un sourire en coin.

« _**Nerveux Alec? Moi à ta place, je le serais, puisque tu n'as aucune chance dans ce voyage.**_ »

Sympa le nouveau. Qui me connaissait, lui aussi. Je laissai passer la pique, le dévisageant. À peu près ma taille, les cheveux en pétard, un regard franchement malsain et hautain. Bref, un sale type. Je savais les reconnaître, depuis le temps. La tête du Professeur émergea de derrière un bureau, faisant voler une dizaine de feuilles de papier dans tous les sens.

« _**Ah, Jeremy, tu arrives juste à temps. Alec a déjà choisi son pokémon.**_ »

Mouais, choisi était un grand mot. Mon regard dériva vers le carapuce, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et qui nous fixait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi. Je secouai mentalement la tête. Ne cherche pas, Alec. Ces pokémons, ce ne sont que des animaux, après tout, non? Je reportai mon attention vers ce fameux Jeremy, qui semblait un bref instant surpris d'apprendre qu'il était arrivé en deuxième. Malgré moi, je souris.

« _**Pff, je suis certain que t'as pris le plus faible des trois.**_ »

Je haussai les épaules. Moi et le monde pokémon, ça faisait deux. Alors là à savoir qui des trois était le meilleur. Si je me référençais à mon carapuce, les deux autres ne devaient pas être terribles non plus. Je fixai l'autre choisir une des boule rouge et blanche – pardon, un des pokéballs, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

« _**AH! Les voilà!**_ »

Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme vers le Professeur, qui après avoir vidé de fond en comble trois armoires, nous tendit deux machins truc qui ressemblaient à des boitiers, entièrement rouges, ainsi que des pokéballs. Je rangeai ces dernières dans mon sac, mais j'eus beau tourner et retourner le boitier, ça ne me disait rien.

« Voici donc cinq pokéballs pour débuter, vous pourrez vous en acheter dans les magasins des différentes villes plus tard, et votre pokédex. »

Il sourit.

«_** Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier de mon invention. Il permet de vous fournir des renseignements sur les différents pokémons que vous allez rencontrer et d'en faire une liste complète.**_ »

Oh. Je le rangeai dans mon sac lui aussi.

« _**Je ne suis plus très jeune …**_ »

Ça je l'avais remarqué.

« _**… donc j'ai besoin de votre aide pour collecter le plus d'information possible.**_ »

Rêve toujours, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici. Tout ça, c'était débile. Et compliqué. Je détestais voyager. Là où j'en étais rendu, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : Me poser quelque part. Arrêter de courir à droite et à gauche. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et voilà que même dans mes rêves, on me l'interdisait. Plus que jamais, j'avais envie de balancer mon poing dans la tronche de quelqu'un. Et pourquoi ce con de Jeremy, qui commençait à me gonfler.

« _**C'est bon Professeur, je vous ramènerai rapidement de nombreux pokémons! Tu peux tout de suite abandonner Alec, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.**_ »

Je grommelai quelque chose, heureusement que personne ne m'entendit. À part mon carapuce, qui était presque collé à ma jambe. Son _Cara _moqueur me laissait croire que c'était un rire. Je souris mais il disparut aussitôt. C'était idiot de croire que cette chose avait compris quoi que ce soit. Je m'exclamai alors, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre moi et ce Jeremy le plus rapidement possible :

« _**Bon bah, mieux vaut que je parte tout de suite puisque je suis tellement lent, comme tu l'as laissé entendre. Ciao!**_ »

Je tournai les talons, mais j'eus à peine le temps de faire deux pas que, merde, Jeremy me rattrapa.

« _**Attend! Un petit combat pour bien te faire comprendre de t'écraser dans un coin et de laisser faire les grands!**_ »

« _**T'es sérieux?**_ »

Il ne me répondit pas, mais sortit plutôt sa pokéball et la lança. J'avais la poisse. Moi qui voulais foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible. Une lumière rouge sortit de la _ball_ et …

« _**Mais sérieux, c'est … c'est … une plante?!**_ »

La chose trapue sur le sol me balança un _Bulbizaaarre_ amorphe. Impossible à dire s'il était outré de se faire traiter de plante. Jeremy ne me répondit pas, mais beugla, plutôt :

« _**Bulbizarre, charge!**_ »

Euuh, je faisais quoi, moi, là?! Le monstre vert s'élança soudainement vers ma tortue bleue pour se fracasser le crâne dessus et l'envoyer bouler plus loin. Je m'étais reculé de quelques pas, ne savant que faire. Le stress montait. Et c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée de me faire stresser. Je tressaillis lorsque le bulbizarre chargea encore et encore ma tortue bleue, qui encaissait les coups. À la quatrième charge, je ne pus me retenir et je criai :

« _**Bouge de là!**_ »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le carapuce évita habilement la nouvelle charge de la plante ambulante, qui, dans son élan, alla se fracasser contre une armoire … qui lui tomba dessus. KO par une armoire. J'en restai bouche bée. Jeremy fulminai sur place.

« _**Non mais, ça, c'était pas juste! Ça ne compte pas! Professeur!**_ »

Le Professeur en question se gratta la tête.

« _**Alec a gagné, et je suis bon pour une séance de ménage moi.**_ »

Je souris. Sourire qui disparut lorsque je vis Jeremy foncer vers moi … pour me fourrer des billets dans la main. Hein? Il dut lire l'incompréhension sur mon visage et il ricana.

« _**T'es complètement barge, toi. Tout le monde sait que celui qui perd doit remettre la moitié de ses pokédollars à celui qui gagne. T'as eu de la chance, minable. La prochaine fois, je vais éclater ton carapuce et tu reviendras chialer dans les jupes de ta mère.**_ »

Il partit rapidement, ne voyant pas le regard mauvais que je lui lançai. Heureusement qu'il disparut, car je n'avais plus qu'une envie, le cogner à coup de carapace de tortue, tiens. En parlant de tortue, je baissai mon regard vers mon carapuce. Je lui beuglai presque dessus – la tension ressentie plus tôt n'était pas vraiment partie :

« _**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de pas bouger comme ça?!**_ »

« _**Cara.**_ »

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais son ton calme me calma un peu. En tout cas, ces bestioles étaient plus intelligentes que je le pensais. Après un dernier au revoir au Professeur à moitié plongé dans son bordel, je sortis du laboratoire. L'air frais me fit du bien. Je soupirai. Vivement que ce rêve se termine bientôt. Ça avait beaucoup trop l'air réel à mon goût. Et long, aussi. D'un bon pas, je sortis du patelin, le Bourg Palette, comme tout le monde disait, suivi par ma petite tortue.


End file.
